Silent Tears: Epilogue
by BrokenXFacade
Summary: All bloody and alone after an exciting episode with the Twins, Tamaki truly only wants to help people out. But when even your boyfriend acts coldly towards your actions, wouldn't you be concerned? Well, IT IS Tamaki... Says epilogue for a reason


**Title: **Silent Tears:Epilogue(I know, right? It's so original it hurts)

**Summary: **All bloody and alone after an exciting episode with the twins, Tamaki truly only wants to help people out. But when even your boyfriend acts coldly towards your actions, wouldn't you be concerned? Well, it IS Tamaki... (Says epilogue for a reason)

**Author: **Shy Neko-chan

**Rating: **T

**ATTENTION PLEASE!: Confused KyouTama fans, I must explain to you that if you want to understand what's happening right now, you're going to have to read my previous fic(Silent Tears)**

**Author's note: **Okay, so this idea is what I came up with in the wee early hours of math class and boredom. :) It started as: "Okay, this will be a nice, little epilogue to wrap things up and practice my humor and KyouTama skills". And then... pretty much a new oneshot was born. XD I hope this isn't overkill, but I neeeeeded to release this idea, okay? It was just gnawing at my soul, and I assure you. Haruhi is gonna have an appearance in this one(and the second half of this is in her POV) so be proud of the girl that usually forgets Haruhi, ne? :3

I made this a Tamaki/Kyouya story because they are the main people in this one...

This starts off after the twins have gone off on their own and Tamaki is all bloody and alone and what not. :) He won't be alone for long though...

* * *

><p>Kyouya was angry. No, not angry. "Angry" didn't justify just how mad he was.<p>

No, Kyouya was _pissed._ He tolerated Tamaki when he openly declared his love for him in public, even going as far as to call him 'mother', of all the names. He tolerated him when he dragged him off to commoner amusement parks and clung to him while riding roller coasters, screaming into the ear of a twitching Kyouya. He tolerated his blond lover when he excitedly glomped him, failing to notice Kyouya's family seated in awkward silence at dinner-only Fuyumi smiled-before getting exasperated and flustering up excuses only Fuyumi didn't believe, denial that the youngest Ootori didn't just have weird friends, but an excited blond boyfriend.

Yes, Kyouya had learned to accept many things about the blond that had even become endearing over the years in which they had known one another.

But after a while even the Shadow Lord, cool as a cucumber, could lose his resolve and snap at his boyfriend. Namely: now.

He was back from talking to the school chairman about the Host Club(profits, popularity, budget, all those other boring things business men are well versed in) and had made an agreement with Tamaki that the latter would loiter around the school and find something to do in the meantime and Kyouya would come fine him later. Knowing Tamaki, by now he would be halfway across the grand school.

Haruhi waved a distracted greeting as she walked by, looking as annoyed as he felt, to which he nodded in recognition. Tamaki probably pissed her off again; that meaning, he was most likely close by. As he turned the corner he found the boy sitting on the bay window, appearance disheveled and nursing a busted lip. He didn't seem to notice Kyouya until he was directly in front of him.

"Motheeeer! One of our Devilish Twins hiiiiit me!" And once again, the king of melodrama was back; fake tears filled his violet eyes, and he turned his head like the forlorn prince he liked to pretend he was. Kyouya's eye twitched and he brought a hand up to comically fwap the side of his head. It wasn't enough force to hurt at all; he did it half out of the annoyances of earlier and half out of his irritation with how childish Tamaki could act at times. Tamaki pouted, "What was that for!.?"

"I'm sure you've done something to deserve it at some point in which I was gone". A small smile. Kyouya always felt more at ease when he was around Tamaki, being himself felt more natural around his blond lover than anyone else.

Tamaki pouted. "Are you mad at me about something? You used a lot more force than usual!"

Kyouya strolled forward, sending him a fierce glare that the other had gotten used to-thus having no fear of it-and took a seat next to him. Tamaki folded his legs up against his chest, head resting on his knees in a childish manner and fixed him with a violet colored stare. "Oh, nothing at all, Daddy, except maybe this," at which point he handed the boy beside him a sheet of paper, having that creepily fake smile that even Tamaki shuddered at. He blinked before taking the paper and reading it- he was in trouble now.

"Well, you see, that-"

"You know very well how much it bothers me," he still had that creepy grin; the one that fooled anyone of whom didn't know him well, those that did get close enough to the Shadow Lord knew what evil thoughts lurked behind a playful demeanor. Tamaki gulped as he continued, "more so when you decide to write our initials in little hearts, and various other love-centered things. You realize that was my foreign language homework? That I had to turn that in? My teacher was not amused."

His eyes widened; Kyouya was very serious about schoolwork, " You told me to keep myself occupied-you were taking a shower-and-and I didn't want to annoy you. I didn't think you would mind, I figured it had already been graded- being that it was out on your desk-"

Kyouya had a smirk that went unnoticed by his blond counterpart, before leaning in to kiss the flustered king, in a show of public affection that he wasn't usually prone to. His smirk appeared again as Tamaki gently kissed him back-remembering his own injury. Having a bit of a sadistic streak, Kyouya liked to watch his lover squirm a bit sometimes.

As the need to breath became apparent, Kyouya pulled away and looked at the thoroughly confused blond before him. Tamaki blinked a couple of times, trying to process what had happened. He opened his mouth to speak(probably asking if he were still angry at him), but Kyouya spoke before him, sarcasm heavily laden in his tone of voice. "If I may ask, Your Highness, how did you obtain your injury?"

Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief; he had clearly been forgiven. And though his lover hid behind the pretense of sarcasm, it was clear to Tamaki that he actually cared deeply for him, in his tense posture and actions that others wouldn't notice. _That no one but his beloved could notice, _Tamaki added to himself with satisfaction.

"Were you meddling in situations that you don't belong in again?"

"No! Well... yes- well, kind of." Tamaki was being serious; something of which didn't often happen with him. When he looked up, Kyouya was looking directly at him, genuinely concerned for him. "Kaoru had a... problem that he refused to discuss, and after a little persuasion, I got him to tell me. He was really upset and I only did what any loving father would do! So at some point, Kaoru somehow ended up on top of me while I was hugging him and trying to make him feel better- he eventually calmed down... I leaned over-top of him to help him get fixed up before Hikaru got back from detention, and Hikaru must have figured I was hurting him-Kaoru was still crying-and Kaoru tried to calm him down-but there's only so much one can do to calm Hikaru down...But listen: He wasn't thinking straight. Hikaru's come a long way, and I know he only did it out of blind rage..."

Throughout the course of his speech, Kyouya had visibly tensed in what could only be anger; glasses flashed as he pulled out his notebook and jotted down notes that that Tamaki-try as he might-was never able to see. His lips were set in a grim line, and it was clear to Tamaki that he was planning his revenge on Hikaru. He stood up and grabbed his things before putting his fake smile on his face again and telling Tamaki they ought to make it back to his house before dinner.

The blond put a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention, before asking, "Mother... you're not going to try to get back at Hikaru, right?"

Kyouya didn't turn around before saying, "You're always saying we're a family right? Naughty boys need to be punished."

Kyouya wouldn't tell Tamaki exactly what he meant by that, and Tamaki didn't persist, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

~0~

Something weird was happening at the Host Club today.

She had picked up on the vibes sooner than anyone- minus Tamaki- would ever give her credit for, but yes, it was definitely there.

Hani and Mori were blissfully unaware- or maybe just really good actors- of the odd tension emanating between the "idiot King"'s table and the Hitachiin twins'. She glanced over at her senpai. There, one of his many adoring fans sat in a velvet chair, and brought a hand up to almost, but not quite, touch the bluish bruise beside Tamaki's busted lip.

_Where did that come from?_

The blond flinched, if not a little theatrically, as he brought one hand up take the girl's hand in his. A blush spread across her face, as she asked, "W-what happened Tamaki-senpai?"

His hesitation went unnoticed by the lady as he took a swift glance at Hikaru, pouting childishly and glaring. Hikaru reacted with deadly glare as he held Kaoru protectively against his chest. Hikaru almost seemed to be... hissing?

_Oh mother in heaven... why am I stuck with these rich bastards? _Haruhi watched, matching Kaoru's confused facial expression to a tee. Kaoru then feigned innocence as he laid his head against Hikaru's chest. Haruhi glanced at Tamaki as he spoke, "Well, lets just say that people tend to get possessive when you touch something precious to them."

"What-what do you mean?"

"Well, take yourself for an example: if someone were to touch you, I would be filled to the brim with jealousy, my beautiful goddess of the Earth!"

"T-tamaki!"

The furious scribbling of Kyouya writing in his notebook didn't go unnoticed by Haruhi. The ominous aura that the Shadow Lord often had around him gradually grew noticeable to Haruhi and a couple of the ladies; as usual, Tamaki was none the wiser. His posture and facial expression were as collected as always, but his mouth was a grim line, his glasses flashing as he stared at Hikaru, continuing to write horrors from his dark mind of which Haruhi couldn't fathom.

_Everyone _had a certain level of fear of Kyouya, except Tamaki, of whom no one really knew how he could lack any noticeable fear of him. What had Hikaru done to anger him? Tamaki and Hikaru were now openly shooting glares from across the room, Kyouya sending his own looks of hatred that went unnoticed by Hikaru, Kaoru's gaze darted between the three, still comfortably coddled against his elder's chest.

_They're being more melodramatic than usual... it's almost like one of those cheesy dramas and they're in a...what would the word be...?...a...a-_

"-Love-square!" Haruhi jumped a bit, not having expected someone to give an answer to her unspoken question. She turned around, faced with a gleeful otaku, smiling that grin of mirth only a true yaoi obsessed otaku possesses.

"...How did you-"

"Oh, but Haruhi-kun, I'm never far away during Host Club hours!" She straightened her obnoxiously yellow uniform dress before continuing, speaking directly to the crowd of yaoi fangirls that had somehow flocked over without Haruhi noticing. "This is fantastic! Something the likes of which we've never seen! We'll have to include this in the monthly Host Club magazine, and the fanfiction archive on our website will definitely need updating..."

She squawked on, Haruhi soon losing interest, Mori and Hani still oblivious to it all.

"-The cash will be rolling in!-" Kyouya immediately looked over at them, glasses flashing as he had an inner battle of whether to threaten Hikaru for harming his blond, idiot boyfriend, or engage in the plans that would surely bring in loads of profit.

At the feeling of someone tugging on her sleeve lightly, Haruhi turned to the blushing face of a fangirl, Kanako looked at the feuding boys and avid otaku, "Haruhi-kun, is it always this crazy when you're not having Host Club duties?"

The doe eyed girl thought back. Back to when the Host Club randomly showed up at her door to hang out, to when she had been kidnapped by the Lobelia girls, to when she was taken to Kyouya's beach house, and when they had convinced Tamaki to not go back to France; lastly, she glanced at the utter chaos of the room and smiled a bit before replying: "You could say that."

* * *

><p>Um... corny ending ftw? XD Okay yeah, I didn't think so. But you guys should get it by now after two oneshots, I suck at making endings.<p>

Okay, I know I kinda-sorta-maybe promised that I would have Kaoru make Hikaru apologize to Tamaki, but I just started writing and this crack-child was born. XD

Reviews remind me of why I write for you guys~! :3


End file.
